The Transfigurations Essay
by Proudly.A.Potterhead
Summary: Hermione aproaches Draco cautiously in the courtyard. Wanting to talk, but Draco is not in the best of moods. Not really a summary but, Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**A.N. Just a quick fanfic, about Draco and Hermione in their schooling years**

* * *

"Draco" Hermione asked as she walked outside

"Yes Hermione? Do you want something?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Draco blushed "What's it to you?

"I was just wondering"

"Well if you must know. I am not seeing anybody other than my handsome self in the mirror every morning

"Well, I think I like you, and I know we cant be together because of our blood statuses, but I just thought you should know."

"when did this revelation occur?"

"The other week in class when you looked at me and winked. I know you might of been joking, but I took it seriously."

"In potions or transfigurations?"

"Potions"

"Take a seat" Draco said as he patted the bench beside him. Hermione sat down as he instructed. "Well you see I have had my eye on you since 4th year since you went to the yule ball with that dude from Dumstrangs"

"Yeah, you have?"

"I have been trying to fight it since the blood status and all as I cant even begin to think of what my father would think. But yes I have"

"Draco, you mean it?" she smiled

"Yes Hermione" He Grabs her hand for a few seconds "But I never thought that you would like me after the way I treated you all them years ago."

"That's what I don't understand, why did you say those things to me?

"My father brain washed me. Saying that witches like you were good for nothing. And I was the stupid one to believe it"

"Draco, you weren't stupid, you were just young and naïve"

"If this goes any further than a friendship we have to keep it secret"

"I understand" she smiled

"Well I do believe it is getting late. And I have a 4 foot transfigurations essay to complete before class tomorrow, so I am off to the library. It was a pleasure talking to you Hermione"

"I could help you" she laughed "Transfiguration is my best class"

"But what would everyone else think?" he asked nervously "About you and I sitting together in the library?

"We can go to the back, no one ever goes there."

"And of course you would know that one " He gave her a cheeky smile

She laughed "Yeah, that's where I sit"

"Okay let me just go to my common room and get my things"

"Okay I'll meet you there" Hermione went to the library and sat down at a table

Draco almost skips to his common room and gets funny looks from others as he is smiling. He glares at anybody who looks at him funny. Draco is feeling so happy he never thought that the smart Gryffindor would ever like him back. Quickly grabbing his things he hurries to the library. Finding Hermione he walks over to her and sits beside her

"That was fast" she smiles

Well we have a 4 foot essay to work on. That would take me hours"

"Well with my help it should go faster" she got up and grabs the books they need

"Have you already finished yours?"

"I finished during class" she smiled feeling nerdy

"Sounds like me with potions" he said as he smirked "I always finish my potions work early so Snape lets me start my homework"

She rolled her eyes

"If you ever need help with potions I am your man" he said then stammered " I..I..I mean like I am the one you should come see if you need help"

Hermione closed her books sort of madly

"Wait what did I do?"

"Its not you. Professor Snape, he just makes me so mad."

"What has he done this time. It seems that all you Gryffindors don't like him"

"He just doesn't grade fairly. I've never gotten a perfect grade in his class, probably because I'm a muggleborn." she crossed her arms ashamed of herself

"That is not something you could control"

"I just don't get what the problem is"

"I never get perfect grades in Professor McGonagall's class. He is just a troubled man with a troubled past"

"That is no excuse. Alright then, back to work"

"Hmm okay"

She opened the book again and wrote notes for him to copy

"You know what Hermione?"

"What?"

"I would be buggered and in trouble if it wasn't for you helping me. For the past 2 weeks I have been slipping behind in classes just because all I can think about is you."

"Well we cant have that happening" she smiled

Draco looks down at empty parchment and then at Hermione

"Okay Draco, lets focus because were getting no where and this paper is due tomorrow"

"Okay" They start working busily working on paper

They lost track of time and they finish after curfew

We are going to get in trouble if we get caught out of our dorms at this hour" Draco heard someone walking around in the library

"We're going to get in so much trouble" Hermione said

"Oh no I am such a bad influence on you" Draco said worriedly "I bet you never get in trouble"

"I don't mind."

Draco went to protest but Filch walked around to the back of the library

Hermione put her wand behind her back hoping she didn't have to use it

"Miss Granger what are you and Mr Malfoy doing in the library at this hour. Do you not know it is past curfew?" Filch asked

Sorry sir we just lost track of time.. transfiguration project, you know?" Hermione spoke her charm

"hhhmm off to bed you two then"

Filch walked Draco and Hermione out of the library

"Thank you sir *Hermione said as she slid her wand up her sleeve

Draco let out a sigh "Wow that was close. How did you not get in trouble"

"Just a way with words i guess" She laughed

"Well I suppose I should head off to the Slytherin dorms now. And you should get going too"

"Alright, Ill see you tomorrow " She smiled and walked to her common room

"Wait! Hermione." he called after her

Hermione turned around and walked back to Draco, who leant in for a quick kiss

"I have wanted to do that for a while"

"I've been waiting for you to do that all night" she starts to blush, Professor Snape caught them talking

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, what are you doing in the corridors at this hour?"

Draco was the one to get them out of I this time "Actually sir, I was just off to bed and so was Hermione"

Snape gruffed "Okay, do not be out past curfew again you two" he glared at Hermione.

Draco had wrote a note and slipped into Hermione's hand before she turned away "Read it later," He whispered. And turned to go to the dungeons with a smile on his face for the second time that night.

* * *

**A.N. This story was actually a dream I had, I wrote it down and thought that you all might want to read it, so here it is :D.**

**I have no real plan to continue it but if you guys and girls want me to. I might. **

**Proudly. **


End file.
